


Howling at the Storm

by dimstarart



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Animal Transformation, F/M, Memory Loss, Wolves, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimstarart/pseuds/dimstarart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bad Wolf, it creates itself and was inside Rose Tyler. Although the Doctor had pulled it off, hadn't he?</p><p>Or maybe that's what we all thing...</p><p>Darkness was where it was, so darkness it became.</p><p>The wolf was powerful, so power was what it showed.</p><p>Will the Oncoming Storm be able to stop the Bad Wolf, or will it start howling at the storm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howling at the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a new story for me and I don't know hoe long it'll be, so... Let's see how it's developting :3
> 
>  
> 
> ~MSuriFangirl

The mobile started ringing and both the Doctor and Rose stared at the phone.

"Hold on, just a sec."

He nodded at her and she turned her back, looking at the name on the screen, her mom. She let out a sight and answered a call.

"Hi mum."

"Rose! Where the hell are you?"

"Uh... Inside the TARDIS? Where else should we be?"

"Shireen's been calling you. She says you didn't answer her or call her back."

"Well..." She said, remembering being in that prision where the natives took off their jackets because the Doctor had escaped from them already once. "We've been... kind of busy."

"Did you remember to use protection or are you on the pill?"

"MUM!!!" Maybe she shouted a bit too laud, because the Doctor turned at her with his raised eyebrow. She could do nothing but blush and turn away. "For God's sake, just- just tell me why was Shireen calling."

"Okay, she'd called you because soon it's Keisha's birthday and she wants to make a party. She had invited you and the Doctor."

"How does she know about him? Had Mickey told her?"

"No, it's me. She just said to bring a bloke."

"'Kay mum, ta."

She hung up and looked at the Doctor again.

"It was mum."

"I know. But what I don't get is why did she assumed we are shagging."

Rose was parplex for a moment, not knowing how to talk for a few seconds.

"Ho-How have y-you...?"

"Time Lord ears. Could hear the phone."

"...'Kay..." She made a mental note to lock herself in a room next time her mum called. "So you already know where and when to land."

He made a sad face and grunted.

"Ughh... Roseeee... Do we really have to?"

"Yep. It's Keisha's party and it'll be nice. Plus, there will be alcohol and I want to see you drunk."

"I can't be drunk, Rose. Time Lords can metabolise alcoholic drinks."

She allowed herself to flirt with him a bit, so she put her hungry eyes and looked him whole before talking a bit seductive.

"I would like to try..."

The cherry of the cake was her tongue between her teeth as she moved to her bedroom to take some clothes and other stuff. She couldn't see him, she just hoped it made the Doctor shiver. And she hoped well.

*#*#*

They landed a few meters from her building and went up to the flat. Having the key, Rose entered in what once was her home.

"Hi mum! We are here!"

She called for her and she came from the kitchen.

"Oh, Rose! I've just finished dinner. You two are gonna eat and I don't care what your alien says about it."

"I'm- I'm not...- I'm not her alien."

"You are alien and you are hers. So yes. Come on, or dinner's gonna get cold!"

They chatted between bite and bite. Rose and the Doctor talking about their adventures and Jackie about the news in their neightbourhood. The Doctor didn't care at all, but he still listened. After dinner, Rose was too tired to head back to the TARDIS so she went to sleep in her bedroom. Not that Jackie would have allowed her to. So the Doctor had to take the spare one they had.

He didn't need to sleep at all, so that night, he was busy with his things, thinking six problems at the time: how could make the sonic able to wood, how to repair the chameleon circuit, if he really did had to repair the chameleon circuit, how to make a toaster more sonic, where was the lost moon of Poosh and how could Rose have grown up with her mother's food.

*#*#*

At some point in the night, a sound snapped him back into reality. More of a mere sound, it was like... A howling of a wolf. He was sure. He went off to the hall and opened the front door. He could just see a tail of a big wolf. A big white-golden wolf. And then another howl. This time louder.

He went to knock Rose's bedroom but she didn't answer. Looking at Jackie's clock, it was half past three. Rose was deep alseep. So the Doctor thought he would tell her in the morning and showed off the flat. Following the animal was unthinkable, as it was already out of his sight and the buildings of London echoed its howl.

Going back into the TARDIS, he didn't take off, he used her tracking system. The process was a bit slow for the impatient Doctor.

"Come on...!"

He muttered in Gallifreyan between his teeth only to read that the TARDIS needed a part of it. Even if it was a hair. He got out of her and just heared it. It made sounds, howls, people scream, objects breaking and car alarms go off. It only lasted two hours, when he turned to see the sun raising up, all London went quiet.


End file.
